1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a confocal laser scanning microscope that enables acquisition of images of samples by use of various observation methods such as brightfield observation.
2. Description of the Background Art
A confocal laser scanning microscope irradiates a sample with a laser beam emitted from a laser beam source, and detects a measurement beam from the sample by use of a confocal aperture diaphragm. By performing this operation, the confocal laser scanning microscope acquires a shallow-focus confocal image of the sample. Known confocal laser scanning microscopes include a microscope which acquires both a shallow-focus confocal image and a deep-focus non-confocal image of a sample and selectively displays the confocal image and the non-confocal image.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-133869, for example, discloses a confocal laser scanning microscope capable of selectively displaying a confocal image and a non-confocal image. A light beam from a sample passes through a confocal aperture and is detected by a first detector. The first detector detects the light beam coming from the sample by way of the confocal aperture, and outputs a confocal image signal. A light beam from the sample is received by a second detector. The second detector detects the light beam coming from the sample and outputs a non-confocal image signal. The confocal image signal output by the first detector and the non-confocal image signal output by the second detector are supplied to a switching device. The switching device electrically switches between the confocal image signal output by the first detector and the non-confocal image signal output by the second detector, and supplies the selected image signal to a monitor. The monitor displays either the confocal image or the non-confocal image.
The confocal laser scanning microscope of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-133869 allows selection between the confocal image and the non-confocal image of the sample. The non-confocal image can be acquired by subjecting the sample to reflected illumination and performing brightfield observation of the sample. In addition, although the sample can be observed by brightfield observation, there is a demand that the sample be observed by darkfield observation as well. There is also a demand that the surface of the sample be observed finely by use of the confocal laser scanning microscope.